<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letters to Korra by Heyhoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618987">Letters to Korra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyhoi/pseuds/Heyhoi'>Heyhoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Found Family, LGBTQ Character, Letters, ikki being ikki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyhoi/pseuds/Heyhoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikki's letters to Korra never recieved a reply<br/>Ikki wouldn't be Ikki though if she'd let that stop her</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Ikki reports how everyone is coping</p>
<p>NO CONTINUED STORY you can read this without it being complete</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ikki&amp;Asami(Avatar), Ikki&amp;Korra (Avatar), korrasami hints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Scary smiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blub blub Koi-Ra,</p><p> </p><p>Asami is turning into one of her planes. Or she just really appreciates walls and windows- I don't judge. When Meelo and I told her we crashed her car she just looked at the streaming pile of metal and the tire rolling in a circle then finally fallin down. And smiled!? But in a really weird way I can't explain. Thank Raava Meelo's discustingness made that go away immediately. I haaate it when she smiles like that,because smiles are supposed to be for happy people but she always looks so sad doing it. It gives me the creeps. Not that that'd stop Meelo (unfortunately,ughh).</p><p>Mom wasn't so chill about it though,which is why I've been sweeping the yard every day for the past days. Did you know the yard is made off 457362 stones? And 4 diffrent kinds at that! What's your favorite stone? Mine is the wobbly one by the airbending gates you set on fire (no hard feelings tho).</p><p> </p><p>Your favorite airbender ;)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 007</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Avatar. Korra the Avatar,</p><p> </p><p>Mako is a criminal cop! I saw him sneaking one of Jinora's boring books in his pocket. So I followed him to find out what he wants with it. Draw in it? Buld a trap inside that goes off when Jinora opens the book?? Nope he did something far worse..NOTHING!</p><p>He just sat in his stinky,tiny office and read it. So i just squeezed into the ventilation duct for nothing. Great. Though you should have seen the look on his face when I blasted it open and ripped the book out of his hand. He tried to catch me but I'm waay too fast for him. (I could even beat you in a race now,just so you know). He was so angry he did that thing with his brows where it looks like two sharks smooching. I decided I've seen enough I threw him Jinora's boo-k (see what i did there :D).</p><p> </p><p>The sunshine spy</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kool-ra,</p><p> </p><p>today I went to the movies with Bolin to see Nuktuk. I helped to draw on a manly mustache as a disguise. It was so good not even the security guards who threw us out recognised him! But then Bolin started whaling as if he just caught his wife cheating on him with Mako and got snot ALL OVER my masterpiece moustache. So I came up with something to save my hard work from being washed away by slime. Something I knew he'd enjoy. Botherin his brother (you wouldn't get it sorry this is a sibling only experience).</p><p>The sun was 3 stores past the Future Industries Tower so I knew Mako's shift would be over soon. So much for "hanging around the city like a dirty sock on a clothes line isn't a hobby". (Gotcha mom!)</p><p>Bolin snuck into their apartment while I floated around the windows The he dumped flour on me. And let me tell you I've never known sneezing could hurt this bad.</p><p>Anyway we waited for Mako to arrive. And the we aited some more. I swear this guy is half slug half human. Finally he arrived and went into his room, closing the door after him.</p><p> </p><p>Then Bolin turned off the power so the lanterns on the street were the only light source. Creepy,right? I was so excited to finally scare Mako! I flew through the window with full force. (I should note here that the window was very much closed). I sceamed in pain and Mako screeched like a girl and whirled something at me. Then we heared a loud thump followed by what sounded like 4 plates 3 cups and 1 mug having a race to the floor. I couldn't hear out who won though over the even louder screeching.</p><p>"Bolin??"</p><p>I sneeze. "Ikki!" His voice was surprsingly deep and growly this time. Much less than a scared 4 year old. I noped out of there but came back after he threatened to tell mom. He made me take a shower while Bolin sweeped up the racers with Mako knawing off his ear. At least I assume that was what's happening, because I was not about to find out.</p><p>After all curiousity killed the Ikki. So I snuck into Mako's room looking for something to do that wasn't work or depressing. Just when I was about to go give Mako a hug and tell him that it's not too late for him I found a magazine on the floor in the middle of flour and glass. I carefully fished it out and.. remember when I said curiosity killed the Ikki? (I hope you do because Altzheimer's isn't that awesome). On the cover were two naked girls kissing and I'm pretty sure my brain stopped working. Time and space stopped and it was just me and those two pretty girls on the cover. The moment ended pretty quickly when Mako decided to come look for me. When he saw me he turned very pale (or even paler ) ripped it out of my hands and shoved me out the door before shutting it with an intense bang.</p><p> </p><p>I hope this doesn't awaken anything in me..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Real talk:<br/>Is Ikki a random fingergun bisexual or a quirky lesbian?<br/>I'm not quite sure yet..</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. How to hug 101</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skrrr,skrr Korrr,</p><p>good news! Mom made dumplings! Yummy. Bad news: I'm not aloud to eat them. They are for Asami because "that poor girl works too much. She'd be just skin and bones if I wouldn't take care of her. And you eat half a bison for breafeast." Oof. Such betrayl by my own flesh and blood.</p><p>Bringing them to Asami was TORTURE. But I stood my ground and didn't snack none! (I always say "one is none" when it comes to dumplings.) Asami needs them more than I do. Plus I actually love going to the Future Industries Tower because there's a elevation? elevatation? A fridge with buttons that flies up you know the one. Asami's office is way cooler than Mako's. Not only because she has a 
fan. She has little cars standing on her shelves and tons of cool drawings and even cooler eqasions on her boards. She's crazy good at math and sometimes we play head math games. I'm pretty sure she loses on prupose though, because she's just sweet like that.</p><p>"Salami! Ma mommy doesn't want you to starve-ani!" (It rimes if you haven't noticed). She looks up confused from her paperwork but when she sees me she knows what's up and focuses on her work again.</p><p>"Hello Ikki. It's nice to see you. Put it over there I'll make sure to thank Pema later."</p><p>That's code for "I'll just eat it later but later means never because I'm married to my work not food ups".</p><p>But I'll end her misreable marriage with the sweet,steamy affair that is dumplings. I do as she said and put it on one of her tabels. Then I bend the hot steam in Asami's face so she can reall take in the addictive smell. To set the mood I make bubbly water noise. It works! Asami slaps her head because she's fighting her inner demons. She's trying to resist but she can't. Just a little more bubbly noises and it'll push her over the edge of work and into deliciousness.</p><p>"Fine give me the dumplings."</p><p>Mission accomplished.</p><p>While Asami eats her dumplings I explore her office. It's like a jungle full of mystery and ever time I visit there's something new. I go through some of her drawings. Sketches of cars, planes, mopeds more cars some boats, you.</p><p>Wait? Me??</p><p>Yes you Korra! I couldn't belive it either! It looked something like this</p><p>:-)</p><p>But waay better! It was like seeing you again. And suddenly it hit me how much I miss you. I miss how we raced around the island. I miss our tournaments. Jinora never wants to fight and Meelo is only trying to impress Asami. I miss pranking dad with you and our eating competitions. The void you left is most noticable when the whole family is listening to radio shows in the evening.</p><p>Asami asks me what is wrong and when she sees the drawing she huggs me. Her arms awkardly linger around me not sure where to go or what to do. Your hugs were a lot better. Strong and warm, like you. She whispered that she missed you too. "I have seen Asami cry" would be an understatement. I know she tried to hold back for me but I was not having it. I hugged her back and suddenly   I realized that Asami had been alone this whole timw. Mako and Bolin have eachother, I have my family but she doesn't have any family. Guess I'll have to show her how to hug like you do.</p><p> </p><p>Not your sister but still your family</p><p>-Ikki</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to tell me what you think and correct my grammar :D<br/> I appreciate it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>